Changes
by christanky17
Summary: Seras is left to find where her master went after a surprise bombing from the Vatican. Upon finding him under a pile of debris they need to heal themselves and Seras becomes an unwilling vampire to a major transition in her short supernatural life. Part I is only rated M for blood, part II will be rated M for mature content and blood.


This is a two piece story that I conjured on my spare time. I'll upload part two as soon as I finish editing it.

Again, less off the nutter Alucard. Still, this fanfic is rated for the usual blood content.

Enjoy.

* * *

Seras had only seen white prior to the large explosion. Everything had happened so fast she had mere seconds to grab Integra and dive behind a large hill of debris to shield themselves from the bomb. She looked under her body to her master who was shielded from the blast.

"Sir Integra?"

"You're heavy Seras."

Seras slowly got up and sat to the side, their bodies shrouded in the dust that had come with the explosion.

Integra coughed as she looked around for her glasses. She looked back to Seras who had gotten up and was looking around.

"Where's master?"

Integra paused her searching and looked up to Seras.

"He probably went off to find Anderson. An explosion can't kill Alucard, Seras."

Seras' red eyes shifted back and forth. Her head felt… empty.

"Something is wrong. I feel wrong."

Integra blinked a couple of times before lifting herself up to her knees. It was true that Integra is Alucard's master, he completely obeyed her commands and never disobeyed her once. But Alucard was Seras' maker, she felt and knew things Integra did not. Through their blood bond they were capable of feeling each other's emotions, telling if the other was in danger and the capability of speaking to each other mentally. Seras saying that something was off, she knew that something was definitely off.

"Sir Integra, stay in hiding until Bernadotte or someone comes to find you." Integra opened her mouth to say something but Seras had already buzzed over the hill and was gone. Integra sighed as a light amused smile appeared on her face. She shouldn't be smiling given their current situation, but it was so clear to an observer like herself that they cared for each other. Integra saw how Alucard looked out for Seras' watching her development as a vampire. It had been long since Seras began drinking blood, realizing that she needed the sustenance to live. Now she focused on becoming stronger, to please her master.

Alucard on the other hand, had become more of a brute towards her. Not towards Seras herself generally, but it made herself choke on a rising snort or chuckle watching the other members of the Hellsing army, including Bernadotte flirt with the young Draculina. Alucard would always be in some corner, or in the shadows watching with an evil intent. He was becoming rather increasingly possessive of the vampire and it made her shake her head. From what Integra saw of the two, Alucard saw her as someone eventually to become bonded to him as a lover, or something more. Seras saw him as her master, her mentor in strength and development. She had no idea what everyone else saw and was clearly oblivious to all of it.

Integra sighed and rose to her feet and looked above to a helicopter with a flashing light pointing to the ground she stood on.

In any other case, she had to get out of here. She had at least 40 years left and didn't plan on dying from a bombing spree from the Vatican.

* * *

'_Master? Can you hear me?'_

Who…

'_Master!'_

Who's calling for me?

A rush of growing despair and sadness.

Blackness covered vision, then nothing.

* * *

Seras ran over debris and chunks of rock, looking for any signs of her master. Integra had said that it was unlikely that her master had got caught in the blast but she couldn't feel him in her head like she always could have. It was almost a flicker now, like a dying light bulb.

'_Master! You must let me know where you are!'_

Although Alucard was rather distant to her, he always answered when she came to speak to him in person or mentally. Now he wasn't. Was he engaged in battle?

Seras kept on walking over the rubble, her red eyes carefully scanning the empty war zone. Suddenly she felt a crunch under her foot and heard a grunt. Looking down she had stepped on a hand. One of the fingers was bent in almost a 'v' shape and the others were most likely broken as well.

'_Master!'_

Seras' eyes widened as she turned around fast and began to dig. With her supernatural strength, it was easy to remove large rocks and boulders from her master's covered body. When she reached his body, her eyes softened in sadness as she looked on.

He was not only crushed by boulders from the explosion, but a large metal pillar managed to strike him through the chest, pinning him to the ground. There was blood everywhere but he was still alive. Faintly. She slowly walked over to the side and went down to her knees and looked at his face. His eyes were closed.

"Shit." She muttered inwardly. She looked to the ugly piece of metal sticking out of his back like a flag pole, and then to Alucard, trying to come up with an idea.

"Master, I know you can hear me and are reserving your strength but I need to get this metal out of you. Bear with me please!"

'_You'll get out of here master, I promise.'_

Seras got up and stood over her master, grabbing the pike.

'_Here I go!'_

She began to pull, gritting her teeth as she felt the pike slowly slide out. She heard a pained moan and looked down to Alucard. She closed her eyes and used more of her strength and pulled harder. As soon as the metal came out, blood started to pour out of the large hole in his chest. Seras threw the pike aside and rolled him over.

"Master! Can you hear me?!" _Doubtful, he needs blood!_ But her blood was nowhere near enough to heal him completely. _It will have to do for now! _Seras' brought up her index finger, a long black claw growing from her nail and she brought it down on her other wrist and made a large cut in her wrist. She bent over his body, her hand going under his head.

"Master, you must drink blood to heal!" _Makes me wonder how he felt having to tell me this every single day…_ Seras thought to herself in bland amusement.

She brought her wrist directly to his lips, almost shoving it into his mouth as fangs weakly sunk into her flesh and began to drink. Seras sat there as her master fed on her blood. She looked to the large hole in his chest and saw that it was slowly, nowhere near as fast as usual, healing. She felt the fangs leave her flesh and she looked back to her master. He simply was laying there, now conscious as he looked up to her.

"Master! You're awake!"

"Indeed." He said simply as he sat up. He took in his surroundings, and the large pike to the side of both of them. "It seems that I have underestimated our opponents." Alucard looked back to his Childe. "Where is Integra?"

Seras suddenly felt tired, her eyes blinking rapidly. _Damn, he drank too much._ "S-she's been picked up by the army. She's safe."

Alucard's eyes narrowed at her before he bit his wrist and extended it to her.

Seras looked to the wrist and shook her head. "Master you're weak, you need your blood!"

"Drink it Seras. You're no need to me weak."

For some reason, the words that he spoke were calming and almost comforting. But at the same time it was a reminder that her master did not tolerate weakness. She sighed and grabbed his wrist with her one hand and drank from him. A couple of minutes later, she dropped his wrist, her fangs now tinted in crimson.

"Give me your wrist." He ordered. Seras frowned as she looked to Alucard skeptically.

"Why?"

Alucard paused for a moment, taking a breath through his nose. His body was still very weak and he needed blood. _How disgusting, for me to get in such a state._

"We're both in need of blood. We can exchange our blood until we can move properly. Give me your wrist."

Seras nodded in understanding and lifted her wrist to him as he brought it back to his mouth. Seras' shoulders jumped a little as she felt the sudden prick of her master's large fangs biting into her skin. She had felt worse things in her short life, but it still felt weird knowing someone had to bite into her wrist in order to live.

About half an hour later, Seras dropped Alucard's wrist for about the 10th time. Her body felt strong, and energetic. She looked to her arm and saw that her shadow laden arm was gone, and she had her own arm back again.

"What…?" She raised her hand and stared at it. She hadn't seen skin on her right arm for the past 40 years. And it felt weird to be able to move it again.

"You drank a lot of my blood. It has healed you completely. You are also released of your status as my underling. You are now Seras Victoria."

Seras looked over to her master in bewilderment. He made her do it!

"You tricked me!" She wailed out, anger beginning to boil through her veins. He wanted her to do it!

Alucard sensed the distress and anger, it being clearer inside of his own head now. Seras may have released herself of being his underling, but now that they had more than enough of each other's blood inside of them, they had formed a closer bond. He knew that the little Draculina was coming to the wrong conclusion.

"I didn't trick you into anything. I made sure we were back to full health, you consented it. You are no longer my servant, Seras."

It almost bothered her too much that he instantly stopped calling her Police Girl. _Almost._

Seras' eyes began to glow an ominous red as she looked to Alucard.

"What does this mean now?" She continued to speak, not realizing that her eyes were glowing almost like lights.

"What this means is that you are considered your own. You have the ability to expand on your powers, your strengths and reach your full capability. You no longer bear the burden as my servant."

Was it considered a burden to her though?

Seras absorbed the words he spoken to her, as she looked away almost dismissively. Was he even aware how much that bond meant to her? It was the only connection she had with him, and now it was gone. She looked back over at him, her eyes now back to their regular rouge. She was angry, he knew. Vampires eyes glowed red when there's anger, or lust.

'**I can still feel your emotions despite not being able to hear your thoughts anymore. What bothers you Seras?'**

Seras swallowed and got up to her feet.

"Let's go find Sir Integra and the others. We have to clear the area to make sure none of the Vatican's soldiers are still around." Seras looked overhead and saw a large plane flying overhead. "Although it's easy to assume that they have all retreated by now." Seras walked over a small hill of cement and looked behind her and saw that her master was still sitting there.

"Master?"

"You are to no longer call me that, Seras. You are well aware of my name. Use it."

Seras gritted her teeth and turned away.

"I'll scout on ahead. Go make sure Sir Integra got to safety." And she jumped down, and vanished in a flash.


End file.
